Supporter Status
Supporter Status (often abbreviated to SS) is the ability to exchange resources between players, as well as the ability to trade resources on the Market. Acquisition Supporter Status can be gained by one of the following: *Purchased via the in-game market (Market Supporter Status). *Purchased for $20.00USD (Full Paid Supporter Status). *Purchased for $50.00USD (Ultimate Supporter Status). *Either ascending or purchasing it for 1,000 Glory and Reputation points (G&R Supporter Status). *Have a player purchase Supporter Status for another player it return for resources once Supporter Status has been provided. Market Supporter Status The Market Supporter Status is similar to the one you can get by donating to the site with currency, except that it does not allow direct player to player transfers, extra Naquadah, extra turns or extra units - it does give the other bonuses (increased bank, PPT bonus, increased unit production, an extra race change), and the full market functionality. This can be bought by selling two multiples of a certain resource or resource combination (Exchange) for the 1/2 Market Supporter Status/Bonus (located at the bottom of the FOR list). This allows you access to the full ingame market, but does not allow you to transfer resources to another player. Full Paid Supporter Status This can be brought for $20 by clicking the Support this site -UPGRADE Link on the bottom right of your Command Center. You can use either Paypal or Credit Card. These both allow you full access to the ingame market, as well as allowing you to set up private trades and sending resources to other players. You can also get the full $20 SS for free by ascending. You will always lose the ability to transfer resources to any account which is the same IP as you (e.g. if a friend logs in to their account via your pc). This is in place to help combat "multi accounts" and the benefits do outweigh the problems, so please do not complain if you loose the ability to send resources to one or two friends. G&R Supporter Status This is the same as the Full Paid Supporter Status, except it is free once you ascend. Ultimate Supporter Status This can be brought for $50 by clicking the Support this site -UPGRADE Link on the bottom right of your Command Center. It provides additional bonuses beyond those given in the Full Supporter Status. You can use either Paypal or Credit Card. These both allow you full access to the ingame market, as well as allowing you to set up private trades and sending resources to other players. You will always lose the ability to transfer resources to any account which is the same IP as you (e.g. if a friend logs in to there account via your pc). This is in place to help combat "multi accounts" and the benefits do outweigh the problems, so please do not complain if you loose the ability to send resources to one or two friends. See Also * http://herebegames.com/StarGateWars/viewtopic.php?t=30484 * http://www.stargatewars.com/upgrade.php Category: Game Lingo